James InfaRed
Appearance James InfaRed is a dark and quiet earth pony with a black mane and tail, as well as a gray coat and Dark Red eyes. He wears a red fedora which is us ed to for good luck. His cutie mark is a black star that resembles the ability to be doing dark powers, especially for an earth pony like James himself. Both of his ears are at the back of his head, connected together by a golden ring that gives him his Hypnosis abilities. James also suffers from Walking Corpse Syndrome, and does not believe that he has a heart or nerves. He entertains himself by scaring Jessie Floyd Jam, his look-alike. He is currently in love with Misara Arica Deimec. Personality James InfaRed is a very quiet and calm stallion who had once lived in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire. James has a mild british accent, and has a severe obsession with the color black. Everything that he owns belongs to the black color. He had always wished a day that the entire world will sieze in the black darkness that he is practicing. James also has a severe obsession with testing his experiments. He is very slick, and can persuade others very easily. James used to have a very severe and obsessive crush on Marisa Ariel Dempsey, but than he had met Misara, Marisa's evil counterpart, and they had fallen in love. James also has a fear of his own cousin, Waffle Mint Hamelswourth. History James also has a strong rivalry with Zecora. When he was in his colt age, he was abandoned by his family, and Zecora found him. She taught him the basics of creating potions, and when he grew older, he started to find out ways to make more significant potions; Potions that can cause negative effects, and not positive. He mixed up potions while Zecora was not home, and drank a potion that had automatically gave him the ability to extend his mane and tail's length. After this had been done, Zecora found out about his schemes, and no longer allowed him to touch her potion ingredients. And so than, James ran away into a trainstop to the Crystal Empire, and started to test on other ponies. There, he practiced his abilities of Hypnotism and Potion-Creation on other crystal ponies. Princes Cadance had found out about his deed of evilry, and so she had than officially banned him from the Crystal Empire and had put him in Ponyville where Twilight Sparkle was, to make sure he did not try any more of his tests. When he had finally gotten to Ponyville once again one day, he had met Marisa Ariel Dempsey, and with his slick speech and hypnosis power, he had gotten to sing loud enough and convince Marisa that all of her friends were working for Discord. She abviously believed this, and had instantly grew scared of her friends, hiding from them and yelling at them every chance she had. James, thinking that he had preformed a job well done, had than finally gotten caught by Brutal Essin, and was told to Twilight Sparkle about his evil ways. Twilight tried to look for a spell to get rid of the spell on Marisa, but nothing had been found. Chii and Marisa both used their unicorn magic of friendship to get rid of the spell, and that turned Marisa back to normal. James, on the other hoof, was than reported to the Princess and was put into house arrest for the remaining time. Today, James still slowly finds ways to test on his victims. Most ponies be aware of his house, and stay far away from it. He still continues to plan on his magic tests, and currently does so now as well. Special Ability James' special ability contains the skill to extend his mane and tail to epic amounts. He can use his mane and tail to reach un-reachable areas and extend his hair length. He also has the ability to use his hypnotism by singing to other ponies. This however is not used often. Most ponies know that as his weakness. Involving his fears, James also has a phobia of electric razors and scissors due to his ability to extend his hair. It was known to be said by Zecora herself as a warning to James that if he had ever came across razors and sharp objects similiar to such to cut his long mane and tail, the potion will wear off and cause him to be extremely weakened. Most of the abilities he possesses is his knowledge in Potion Making. He creates special beverages that give other ponies' power that are mostly negative in effect. Appearance in Equestria Girls James InfaRed appear in the upcoming movie for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Turning as human, he is going to have long black fingernails, and extremely long extending hair. In the movie, he is very quiet towards everyone, and wonders why he is human. However, once he finds Marisa and her friends there as well being humans, he starts to take advantage of the human ability, and unfortunetly thinks of a way to ruin Marisa's chances of stopping him by teaming up with Misara. Quotes "I am so happy that I finally found my true love. Who needs that disgusting Marisa Ariel Dempsey!!" - James talking to Misara ''"Hm, is it just me or is everypony ignoring me? Am I really that scary?" ''- James speaking to his friend while ponies are passing by them ''"This is the last time I am going to speak of your demanding answer. I am going to give you two options, dear Chii. Must you tell me how I can bring Marisa's heart to me, or shall you burn in the mountains of King Sombras dark magic!" ''- James capturing and confonting Chii, back when he still crushed on Marisa ''"Hearts? Who needs them? Only the people who think they have limitations of eating and exercising." - ''James believing he is heartless Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Pony Category:Based on Real Person Category:Fan Character